Bena Rikashi
Bena Rikashi is one of the largest and most developed civilizations in the Baklava Solar System. It has its own spaceport and also holds Space Police HQ as well as King Suspiro's castle. Appearance Bena Rikashi is a huge city located in northern Puffoon. It is so large that it can be easily spotted from the map of Puffoon located on the top screen. It has high-tech equipment and all of the buildings are white, yellow, and blue. Map Bena Rikashi holds many unique features such as a castle and a spaceport. The spaceport is located in western Bena Rikashi and is connected to the rest of the city by a bridge. King Suspiro's castle is located in northern Bena Rikashi, and Space Police HQ is located in the center of the city. Master Kale's house is located in eastern most Bena Rikashi. Buildings Spaceport Bena Rikashi is the only civilization to have a spaceport. The spaceport has four landing pads, a store, and a help and information desk. All sorts of races can be found here, from felins to humans to salamanders. The spaceport is also the place where the party discovers Chai's rocket ship, the only rocket ship that successfully landed on a planet. King Suspiro's Castle King Suspiro's castle is located in the northern part of Bena Rikashi. It is guarded by Space Police troops, but the party is allowed inside during their second visit to Puffoon. It holds a courtyard, which has a fountain, a main hall, and the king's throne room. It is very large and lavish, contrary to the houses of the poor villagers living in southern Puffoon. The king, however, is very modest and says that he doesn't deserve the luxury. Space Police HQ Space Police HQ is a three-floor building located in the middle of the city. It is one of the most modern buildings in the city, other than King Suspiro's castle, and sports the Space Police logo in front of the entrance. More information can be found in the article Space Police. Master Kale's House Master Kale's house is located in easternmost Bena Rikashi. It is mostly purple on the outside, unlike the other buildings in the city, and is guarded by no one. The party can go inside and outside of their own free will once Parfait asks them to get her the Book of the Darned. Inside, there is a huge library as well as three treasure chests. The interior of the house is also purple. Houses The houses the residents of Bena Rikashi live in are single-rooom, spacious living quarters. There are usually one or two beds and two desks. Other than that, most villager's homes are quite different form each other. All resident's homes are white, gold, and blue. Hotel The hotel is one of the most expensive in the Baklava Solar System to stay in. It has six beds, and like the houses, the interior is white, gold, and blue. Store Bena Rikashi has two stores, one in the spaceport, which is just a counter, and one in the main city. However, both stores are poorly equipped with items, although the store located in the main city's interior is decorated with food and battle items. Residents Bena Rikashi has a population of mostly humans and felins. Their personalities range from nice and helpful to scolding and demanding. Some residents will warn the party that there are muggers and cheaters running around, looking for bira, and the party does in fact come along a resident who is selling cheap watches for very high prices. However, the humans appear to be richer than the rest of the races. Category:Towns Category:Places on Puffoon Category:Places